


pitter patter

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the moments Castiel lives for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pitter patter

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #21: Joy

By the time Castiel finally pulled into their driveway, it was going on ten o’clock and he was absolutely wiped. He loved his work – really, he did – but he certainly didn’t love that it often took him away from his home for days at a time, sometimes even weeks. Those times were especially taxing, and even just thinking about them made Castiel want to slink under the covers and snuggle his omega until hunger drove them out of bed again.

But he was home now, after three days out of state, and he was more than ready to see Dean again. Talking on the phone and video-chatting just couldn’t compare to Dean’s actual presence, his body and his scent well within Castiel’s reach. He hoped the omega wouldn’t object to his clinginess; Castiel was by no means a slave to his instincts, but sometimes the only thing that helped a dark mood was to give in to them for a little while.

Though it was early (by Dean’s standards), the only light on in the house was on the upper floor, soft yellow light spilling through the partially drawn curtains of their bedroom. Castiel sighed in relief, imagining his fantasy of a few minutes ago becoming reality, and quickly trudged up the porch steps. After he’d locked the front door behind him, he kicked off his shoes and flung his coat at the hook by the door, not bothering to see if it landed properly before making for the stairs.

Then his mind caught up to him, and he froze.

Castiel’s alpha nose was powerful, and he held the scents of their home close to his heart. His mate’s smell was branded into his very being – that warm-sugar smell intrinsic to omegas, but also the more subtle notes of a sun-warmed orchard, of leaves and earth.

That scent was prevalent, but something about it had changed.

When he realized what it was, Castiel nearly tripped over his own feet sprinting up the stairs. He flung open the bedroom door and his ears were filled with the music of Dean’s laughter.

“Figured it out already, huh?”

_“Dean.”_

Castiel leaped on the bed, Dean’s continued laughter only adding to his joy, and immediately pulled the comforter down, nosing at the bare skin of his mate’s stomach. He hardly even realized he’d been grumbling that low, happy sound in his throat until Dean answered it with a contented growl of his own.

“Scent finally changed yesterday,” Dean whispered, as if this was a secret, meant to be shared only between them. “Sam caught it first, the bastard.”

“Should have told me.” Castiel pressed his lips against the flat of Dean’s belly, already imagining it round with their cub.

“Well, then it wouldn’t have been a surprise, would it?”   



End file.
